


Have You Seen My Dear Companion?

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-10
Updated: 2001-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Have You Seen My Dear Companion?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Have You Seen My Dear Companion? by Junior

I know this was my challenge, initially, but I could not resist the opportunity to offer Skinner equal time.

Have You Seen My Dear Companion?  
Author: Junior  
E-mail:   
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Rating: PG heavy angst  
Disclaimer: All things X-Files belong to Chris and the chuckleheads at Fox. I'm only borrowing Walter, this time around.  
Archivists: Feel free but leave my name and email in tact.

* * *

Have You Seen My Dear Companion?

      >>Oh have you seen my dear companion  
           For he was all this world to me<<

Walter dropped the cell phone into his pocket. He hadn't really expected Mulder to answer but he just couldn't give up hope. Staring into the rearview mirror, Skinner berated himself for acting in haste and as his mother always warned, repenting in leisure. He'd fucked his whole life and Mulder was gone. Heaving an enormous sigh, Skinner turned the key in the ignition and backed out of his parking space. As he maneuvered the many levels of the parking garage, he dreaded the drive home to Crystal City, but he dreaded going home to his empty apartment even more.

           >>I hear he's gone to some far country  
              And that he cares no more for me<<

Skinner had spoken to John Byers, earlier in the afternoon. The last activity on Mulder's credit card had been recorded yesterday. Apparently, Fox had purchased a cross country rail tour aboard Amtrak. Walter had considered Western Union. He rejected the idea of sending wires to each stop along the tour, because he knew without a doubt Mulder would not reply.

          >>Oh when the dark falls on the mountain  
              When all the world has gone to sleep<<

Walter's uneaten dinner still sat on the coffee table. The near empty bottle of scotch sat at his elbow, a heavy glass tumbler clenched tightly in his fist. He had never been a serious drinker but sometimes if he had tossed back enough Jamison's, Skinner could sleep without dreaming.

           >>I will go down by the fair bright waters  
              And there I'll set me down and weep<<

Standing in the shower stall, hot water pounding on his back, Skinner knew he would not sleep tonight. He had not slept a night through, since leaving Mulder and ruining his life. The tears came suddenly, taking Walter by surprise. Bracing his hands on the tile, he wept hard. The sobs wrenched from his chest and hoarsened his voice as he grieved for his lost lover.

          >>I wish that I were some swallow flying  
              I'd fly to a high and lonesome place<<

Wrapped in a towel, Skinner sat on the couch, staring at the travel brochure. Checking the clock on the VCR, he estimated the time change and dialed Western Union. A cheery voice answered, before Walter had time to change his mind and hang up. Walter left his message and gave the entirely too perky clerk his credit card information.

          >>There join those little birds in their crying  
              Remembering you and your dear face<<

Skinner sat on the couch, concentrating on Mulder's face. He'd heard that over time you lose your mental pictures of loved ones if you don't think of them often. He tucked the glimmer of hope away into a tiny compartment of his mind. Mulder would either reply to his telegram or not. All the wishing in the world, could not influence Mulder's decision. Still, Skinner sat near the phone...just in case.

  
Archived: July 04, 2001 


End file.
